Gar
Gar is the main antagonist in the Disney's 2019 Japanese-American animated film, Koēryo. He is the evil brother of Maturin the Turtle, the leader and father of the Arachnid race and a fallen Guardian of Beam. He is a ruthless, xenophobic, truly evil monster, with well over trillions of Innocents suffering at his hands. His main goal is to take over the Macroverse and kill anyone standing in his way. He views humans and mortals in general as pathetic "insects" who "poison the Macroverse" and view them as inferior to immortal beings. History Gan, along with the other Guardians, were created by the One, the creator of eternity, to protect and build life in the Macroverse. Gan was given the status of God of Consumption and would "thin out" planet life in case planets became over populated. Gan was created into a spider-scorpion hybrid amongst his other animal Guardians. The guardians grew to see themselves as brothers and sisters while Gan view them all as nothing more than pests who denied him his true potential. In his youth, Gan was tasked with leading the Trinity, a legendary group of protectors who defended Macroverse along with the Guardians. Over time, his power and position led him to believe that he should be leader of the Guardians instead of his brother, Aslan, and he attempted to stage a coup with the rest of his Trinity. When the other members of the Trintiy refused, Gan killed them all while they slept, subjecting them to horrible nightmares before consuming their corpses. Gan had become upset when he learned that his older brother Aslan the Lion, the eldest Guardian and the God of Peace, was chosen to be the leader over himself. Gan wanders off to the pool of Healing Waters, telling himself that if Aslan is made to look like a failure, then he will look kingly in comparison and soon take the throne. This leads to Gan tricking his brother into going down to planet Shieek, where a three-headed hawk is attacking the lands. While there Aslan starts to try to reason with it and Gan roars and tells the hawk that he must move by order of the Guardians, or fight Aslan, the hawk then charges in the sky at Aslan. Aslan, refusing to fight the hawk (as it would go against his peaceful vows) escapes with the aid of his siblings, Shardik the Bear, the god of the Wild, and Garuda the Eagle, Guardian of Planet, which causes the hawk to go after Gan instead. Aslan runs back and finds Gan being attacked by the hawk. The large hawk slashes Gan with his talons, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Aslan leaps in to save his brother and the Hawks prepare to attack again. Before they can do so, the Wolf and Rat, brothers and fellow brothers of Gan and Aslan, appears, quickly killing the hawk with laser vision. It was during this attack that Gan realized how easy it would be to kill Aslan, using his peaceful nature to his advantage and would spend light-years planning his death. ''Koēryo'' Gan arrived in the icy caves of Hoth, one that is filled with his children, the Arachnids, sarcastically telling him what he should do. There, Gan hatches a plan. As Gan looks down the cliff where the Hydra Hematetes slumbers, he devises a plan to kill the untrained Maturin by tricking the turtle into foolishly fighting the powerful hydra and getting killed in the process. Gan then awakes the hydra via hypnotism and teleports the Hydra to Tirabidan where it begins to destroy and topple buildings. Maturin flies in, punching the Hydra to the ground. The Hydra surprises Maturin by approaching him from the back, forcing the hero into combat until the monster lunges at him and knocks him into the ground. Maturin stuns the beast by firing lasers into its mouth through his eyes, but Maturin's powers, being weak from under-training has no real effect of the hydra and it laughs laughs. When the monster next strikes, he holds its mouth open and slams it head into the ground, giving him time to grab his lightsaber. However, the Hydra wraps its tongue around his ankle, hurls him into the air, and swallows him. While in the monster's throat, Maturin decapitates it with his sword from the inside-out. The hero is again lured into a false sense of security before, as Gan expects to happen, the Hydra sprouts three more heads. It chases down Maturin and causes the spectators in the stands to scatter. Maturin then begins flying and fights back, to little avail. With each head he chops off, three more grow. Maturin is knocked off balance and falls into the the monster's forest of heads, he barely makes it through before he is send flying the air. The Hydra then grabs him and as it is about to finishes the young hero off, Maturin notices a rocky cliff that he quickly punches which courses an avalanche of rocks to fall. The Hydra froze as both of its heads look up in fear, when it and Maturin are soon buried and crushed, finally killing the Hydra for good. All that is seen of the Hydra after the rock-slide was it's right arm, Aslan, Shardik and Gan then thought that Maturin was now dead, however all the sudden the Hyrda's arm started moving, the people are afraid at first thinking that the Hydra is still alive, until it was revealed to be none other then Maturin who survived, using his indestructible shell as a shield from the rocks, everyone soon started cheering for Maturin as the light shine on a new hero. Back in Hoth, Gan, who had been watching the fight via his enchanted staff, watches in seething anger as the mortals of the Macroverse celebrate their savior, Maturin. For this, Gan debates destroying Hematetes entire planet, as he had "practically gift-wrapped the turtle for him", but digresses. Still angry, he climbs on a huge web, feeding on an unseen creature struggling in his web as he contemplates a new plan. He ends up getting the idea to kill not just Aslan, but the other Guardians as well. He promises that under his rule, the Arachnids will never go hungry again, a promise which he clearly could not care to keep. Month later, Gan makes a deal with an invader named Jirnor and tells him to attack planet Tatoonie, which will trigger the Guardians to protect it which Jirnor agrees to. Jirnor accepts, but only in exchange for his own planet. Not willing to give a war leader such a high status, Gan briefly force-chokes Jirnor to remind him of his place and to not step out of line again before teleporting away, leaving Jirnor properly intimidated. From atop the gorge's walls, he gives the signal to the Arachnids and Jirnor, and they start up an attack on Tatoonie as planned. Gan finds the Guardians and in a staged panic, tells him about Tatoonie being under attack. Aslan, suspicious about the Arachnids attacking, questions Gan on why the Arachnids are doing so, knowing Gan controls the Arachnids. Gan, lying, tells Aslan they are under Jirnor's control to cover himself. After this, all Guardians arrive to Tatoonie and all (except for Gan, Aslan and Kree) defend Tatoonie and begin effortlessly defeating the Arachnids. Gan drops his act of panic, swatting Kree into the wall of the gorge, rendering him unconscious. The dark spider climbs across the mountains of Tatoonie, never taking his eyes off Aslan's position. To distract Aslan, Gan causes a rift in the planet, causing one side to split off the other. Aslan immediately patches to rift but is attack by an Arachnid from begin, which paralyzing him by stabbing his spine with it's tail. After Aslan stuns the Arachnid with a blast, knocking it unconscious, be see's Gan and begins to call for his brother's aide. After taking time to drink in Aslan's helpless form, Gan hits Aslan across the land with his tail and reveals his treachery by sinisterly telling Aslan, "So falls the God of Peace," before he stabs Aslan with his sharp stinger, killing him. Later, he allies himself with Jack Savage, who agrees to release Gan's Arachnids into Earth. When Maturin chooses to exile Gan rather than kill him, Gan appears to concede, but then shocks his brother by unleashing a torrent of force lightning at Maturin. After Maturin powers through the lightning and attacks Gan, he fought Gan in the intense and incredibly destructive Battle of Tirabidan, destroying landscapes, and mountains. The battle intensified once Gan managed to master all the fear and anger through the air and Maturin struggled to counter the spider's superior experience and skill in honing his abilities. Gan efficiently gained the upper hand in the fight, before finally grasping his flying ability, now on even footing with Maturin. The two then clashed climatically in mid-air, with Gan hurling Maturin through numerous mountains, and tackling him into outer space, destroying an asteroid in the process. The two landed in the exact volcano Gan had previously tried to kill Shardik on. Gan continues fighting until Maturin cuts off 7 out of eight of Gan's legs using his heat vision, causing Gan to fall dangerously close to the lave. As Gan slowly slides closer to the lava, Maturin, heartbroken over his brother's fall to the dark side, berated Gan, stating that Gan was a Guardian and was meant to save the Macroverse. Gan shouted back that he hated Maturin, his eyes pure red with hate. Maturin tearfully expressed his sadness over Gan's fate, telling him how he had loved him like the brother he was. As Gan's tail ignited, severely burning him, Maturin left him to his apparent fate and returned to Tirabidan as a hero. When half of Maturin's Army are holding off Arachnids invading Japan, Gan arrives in Japan moments after Koēryo make it to ZPD. Leading a boarding commando himself, Gan enters the ZPD, intending to either capture or kill all six of them. Once inside the ZPD, he starts slaughtering the nearby ZPD cops but cannot prevent his targets escaping through an escape hatch just outside the ZPD. As Gan reaches the top of the ZPD station, he can only watch as the gang he fought so hard to capture escapes. Gan was later informed by a guard that Jirnor was killed by Brian and the Arachnids he lent Jirnor were killed as well. Gan states that Jirnor was a fool and is not surprised by his death. He tells Randall Flagg that they now know the full power of Maturin's army and that they will soon seek them out and kill them eventually before returning to his throne. 2 months after Gan's Arachnid army attacked Japan, Gan sent a telepathic threat to everyone in Zootopia, claiming that if Maturin did not turn himself over, he would destroy a city for everyday Maturin wasn't turned over. Maturin, feeling guilty, flew to Gan's castle in the North Mountain in the Arctic Tundra and willingly gave himself to Gan. Gan placed Maturin in Utonium-powered chains and his his minions throw him in a dungeon. Gan revealed to Maturin it was all a trap, as Gan knew that when Maturin's army heard Maturin had turned himself in, they would come to find and get him back. Gan then returned to his throne, waiting patiently for Maturin's friends to arrive. After Maturin's Army gather the Elements of Harmony, Gan's entire army is reduced to stone by Koēryo and her friends. Gan himself decides is time to personally deal with Maturin's Army. Before engaging with them, he displays his power by killing all of his henchmen by destroying their stone bodies with a beam, including his sons and daughters, and then fires a beam at the Rainforest District, the only district in Tokyo that did not evacuate, killing all of it's inhabitants. Gan taunted the Army, proclaiming that once they are dead, they should tell the population of the Rainforest District what they missed. The Army, enraged by Gan's cruelty, attack Gan all at once, but Gan proves to powerful for even all of them to even touch. Gan then grabs Judy Hopps and throws her into a pool in a wrecked hotel and covers the pool with debris, trapping her underwater. Gan then pins down Shining Armor and prepares to impale him with his spider legs, but is stopped when Maturin, who returned from space, fires at laser beam that blasts Gan into a building. Maturin tells his army to sit back and devise a plan while Maturin holds Gan off but tells them they must think fast as Maturin, due to the dark matter blast, is severely drained of his powers and not a full power and will only be able to hold off Gan for a small amount of time. However, Maturin's Army stands in fear, completely hopeless at any chance to defeat Gan. Maturin then confronts his brother in the middle of a devastated Japan. Having flashbacks of his first defeat at the hands of Maturin and losing his original body, an enraged Gan engages Maturin, vowing to get revenge by killing his army, the Guardians and the mortals of the Macroverse. After the two mighty gods first clash, Gan sends Maturin flying right through a skyscraper. There, Gan unleashes a powerful torrent of Force Lightning and he slashes the building violently, making it begin to collapse upon them both. Maturin promptly flies out, with Gan following suit. Gan attempts to knock Maturin down but the turtle, persists, blocking Gan's attack and upper-cutting him. The two gods exchange blows that are powerful enough to crack the surface of the Earth, ending with Gan punching Maturin to the ground. He charges at Maturin and delivers a devastating punch to the face. Gan then grabs Maturin by the back and leaps in the air, punching Maturin through a building, which Maturin quickly recovers from the attack and delivers a series of punches that knock Gan into a car. Gan recovers and out-punches Maturin, grabbing Maturin by the leg and slamming him into the ground, once again cracking the Earth's surface. Gan then pins Maturin against a wall and delivers four punches directly to Maturin's face, sending him to the ground, to which Gan proceeds to violently step on Maturin. Gan then turns to his attention to Maturin's terrified friends and attempts to attack them until Maturin, determined to protect his friends, grabs Gan and body-slams him into the subway. Then proceed to fight in the subway, Maturin managing to briefly overpower Gan by throwing him in front of an empty moving train, but Gan's indestructible body ends up completely destroying the train, blowing up the entire train station and sending to two opponents back into the destroyed city. Even through his injuries, Maturin continues to battle Gan, visibly struggling to keep his balance as they viciously trade blows. Gan then lasers a building with his heat vision, causing it to topple on Maturin, flying away before it has a chance to hit him. Gan then grabs Maturin out of the rubble by his neck and begins violently punching Maturin in the stomach, further cracking his shell until Maturin kicks Gan off and continues fighting. They take the fight to the sky in an areal battle that further destroys buildings. The fight then takes to the sky and temporarily in outer space, before the two come crashing down back into Savannah Square. Maturin's Army however, inspired by Maturin's persistence and unwillingness to let Gan win, decide to fight back against Gan as, even when he is outmatched, Maturin has done everything he could to protect them. The team leap into battle against Gan, using a takedown attack to bring the spider to his knees. Gan however, uses his speed to outmatched everyone on the team, gaining power from the team's previous hopelessness. Maturin and Koēryo flies back to the battle, firing his heat vision at Gan that Gan counters with force lighting, connecting the two beams. Gan is able to win the brief lock-up, sending Maturin in to a pile of rubble, which Maturin almost immediately gets up from. Maturin is forced to stop fighting Gan when he hears Judy struggling for breath in the hotel and quickly rushed to her, but she is able to Force Repulse the debris off her, saving herself as Maturin pulls her out. Maturin, however, collapses and coughs up blood, starting to feel the effects of Gan's attacks. Meanwhile, the rest of Maturin's Army tries fruitlessly to fight off Gan, but fall due to Gan's immunity, powers and speed advantage. Hira manages to cut off Gan's arm but Gan mages to partially regenerate it using his healing factor. Maturin sees that the only way to stop Gan will end up putting his life at risk, since brute force alone had been proven ineffective. Hence, he says a tender goodbye to Judy, before taking hold of her lightsaber and flying back to the battle scene. A weakened Maturin returns back to the battle and flies towards Gan, saber in hand. Gan sees Maturin flying towards him and prepares to impale Maturin with his spider legs before Maturin can reach him. But before he could, Brian, (who had rescued Sylveon and killed Randall Flagg) unleashed a torrent of Force Lightning at Gan, bringing him down to his knees. Once he becomes closer to Gan, Maturin stabs Gan with the lightsaber, causing more dark force energy than ever before to pour out of Gan, sending Brian and the rest of Maturin's army flying back. The pain from the stab allowed Gan to power through the Force Lightning effects, and plunge his sharp spider legs into Maturin's chest, causing Maturin to scream in pain. Maturin, however, is undeterred by his impending death, and defiantly fights against the incredible pain, plunging the lightsaber deeper into Gan's chest with his last ounce of strength, as well as letting the spider's sharp legs sink deeper into his own chest, thereby allowing the saber to pierce Gan's body completely. The two brothers give one final joint bellow of agony, before their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Relationships Maturin Gan is motivated solely through his intense hatred of Maturin, as Maturin is the reason Gan fell from power and lost his original, much more powerful, spider-form. After his defeat at the hands of Maturin, fall from power and being revived by his minions, Gan had a chance to move on and start a new, secluded life, but refused to, assuring that Maturin had to be killed. Aslan Randall Flagg Judy Hopps Gan took a liking to Judy at first, he saw her as a powerful apprentice who he could use to take over the Macroverse. He constantly stalked her on his magic staff, watching her in combat in amazement. When they met each other, Gan patronized Judy for her skills and offered her a spot in his ranks, but Judy refused as she saw Gan as nothing more than a manipulative monster. Gan than responded by locking Judy and her friends in cellls, leaving them to freeze or starve to death. When Gan attempted to drown Judy in a pool in a destroyed hotel, he admits to not being sure why she did not join him in his forces and is seemingly bothered by her will to do good and unwillingness to do evil. Trivia Category:Koēryo characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists